Total Eclipse Of A Heart
by ShutYourEyes
Summary: My wannabe Eclipse and my first Fanfic ever. So if you're up to some bloody fights and touchy BellaEdward moments, read away!
1. Nightmares and Dreams

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I own it all, and the grass is purple, Edward is ugly and James is a cute puppy. (So for the ones, who never heard of 'Irony': No, I own nothing, too bad...)**

**Sooo... my first fanfic ever! And in English, too (wow, guess Bella + Edward aren't the only ones with a masochistic tendency...)!!! Hope you'll enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Total Eclipse Of A Heart**

CHAPTER 1 – _NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS_

„_Edward, nooooo!", I screamed and picked up __my speed. Desperate and stumbling I forced my way through the brushwood which lay between me and the meadow. But deep inside I knew I would not make it on time and my heart narrowed into a tight knot. At last I came in sight of my former private oasis with Edward by ducking under the last creepers, hanging green and wet from the trees. My feet came to an abrupt halt._

_I was not late, quite the opposite was the case: I was horridly on time._

_Just in time to watch a snarling Edward rushing upon werewolf-Jacob and dragging him to the ground with enormous force. Inside I was screaming helplessly, but no sound escaped my throat. I had no choice but to watch the grim fight, which now continued on the forest ground. Due to his open aggressiveness Edward quickly gained the upper hand and finally sank his razor- sharp teeth deep into the shoulder of the werewolf aka my best friend._

_The suppressed scream in my throat broke loose. Through a veil of tears I could see Edward__'s head, turning to face the origin of that scream and witnessed how the rage in his familar features slowly turned to horror, as he recognized me. Taking advantage of this moment of distraction, Jacob reared and rammed his claws into Edwards chest._

_I could see them penetrate the marble flesh, could see how Edward fell forward as Jacob __removed them. And I could see Edward's expressionless face just before Jacob wrought his neck._

Still screaming and with eyes wide open I woke up from my nightmare, my fingers clutching the blanket. Only as I felt a pair of cold hands cupping my face and perceived Edward's velvet voice, trying to calm me, the scream died and made way for unrestrained sobbing, while Edward pulled me against his pleasantly cool marble chest. After some time I calmed down a bit and was able to take in the surroundings. I sighed as I caught a glipse of Edward's distinguished Storm- watch, which spread it's blue light all over the room.

"Only 2 a.m.!", I groaned and slowly straightened myself in Edward's arms.

"That grows into a habit, Bella!", Edward remarked concerned and eyed me intently, as if he expected another fit.

"hey, all good things come in threes, maybe it was the last time?", I joked poorly, still breathless.

Edward's eyes were doubtful "I do not want to destroy your hopes, but the chances are not favourable. Maybe...if you would spend the nights at home...", he started. I groaned again, this time in anger. "I already told you, that my nightmares don't have anything whatsoever to do with either your house, this room, or whatever fears I should obviously be enduring in the company of your family."

" So, what _is_ the cause?", he exclaimed, deeply frustrated. "If you would simply tell me what it is that tortures you to this extent, I would not have to watch you twisting and turning and crying, until you wake up screaming every single night, while I sit here right next to you, helpless and without any clue of the reason for your pain. I cannot stand seeing you this way, you know that!" His wide eyes perfectly mirrored my tortured expression. Full of despair, I lowered my gaze onto my fingers, still clutching the blanket, and started to loosen the grip, while my concience fought with my decision to keep the real reason for my nightly trips to Nightmare Town a secret. I was certain, that the fact that _he himself _was the cause, would just add to his anguish.

This certainty forced me, like it had done the nights before, to evade his burning gaze and to assure him in an artificially pleasent tone that I was doing just fine and he shouldn't bother. Which, again, led to an enraged look from Edward's side and a muttered "If that were so easy..."

But, different from the times before, I could detect a trace of hurt behind his anger, which caused my insides to contract painfully. I reached out to touch his pale face lightly. On the contact he closed his eyes, lay his hand on mine and turned his head ever so slightly to soak up the scent of my palm. Then he looked at me, questioning. I took a deep breath and tried to order my thoughts.

"Edward, please give me some time. I first have to be able to..deal with the dream myself, before... I can dump my worries on you. Understand?"

He sighed and his fingertips caressed my cheek and jawline. Not even in such a serious moment I was able to suppress the shudder, running down my spine.

"Yes, I suppose I do. I just want you to know that you can tell me everything. You can trust me, Bella!" If I had had any doubts in his words, one look into his golden eyes would have been enough to dispel each and every one of them.

"I know.", I breathed, with a dizzy feeling in my stomach.

"Good.", he smiled lovingly, then bridged the minimal distance left between us and gave me gentle kiss. After our lips had parted, I kept staring at him, fixed by his perfection, and the dizzy feeling somehow intensified. Only Edward's disapproving expression and his reprimanding voice jerked me out of my daze: "Breathe, Bella!"

-Crap, I knew I had forgotten something!

* * *

**---**YEAH! I got my first review! Big **THANX** to mango-a-gogo! And to everyone else: PLEAAAAAAAASE review! Oh, and please inform me, if you should find any spelling or grammar mistakes! I'm still learning...(and my English teacher will thank you)


	2. Family Life

CHAPTER 2 – _FAMILY LIFE_

"BREAKFAST!", the deafening roar startled me out of sleep. With a loud groan I pressed the pillow against my ears and dragged myself onto the other side. To my right I heard an amused chuckle and from the bottom- end of the bed Alice's indignant voice reached my ear.

"For God's sake Bella, you can't possibly still be tired! Do something!", she implored Edward, who obviously had a hard time pulling himself together, as he advised: " She simply isn't fully awake yet. But as soon as you get her out of bed..."

"Oh, no!", I murmured into my pillow, as a premonition of what would follow overcame me. A second later I was deprived of my blanket. Now Edward bursted into ringing laughter and I threw an angry glance at him out of one half-opened eye. Suddenly I was lifted out of his newly purchased bed and in the next moment I stood on my own two feet in the bathroom, while Alice splashed water at my face. Snorting, I lifted my hands to ward off the chill wetness and admitted defeat.

"Alright, I'll come. As soon as I had a shower –alone!", I added quickly. One could never know with Alice.

Suspicious, she closed her eyes for a second, concentrating. I couldn't quite believe it. Was she really abusing her talent to check if I would keep my promise? She obviously was, for, a moment later, she reopened her eyes, nodding satisfied. Unbelievable!

"See you downstairs, then!", Alice chirped, grinning into my scowling face, and off she was, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Sighing deeply, I shook my head and began to undress myself. I really loved Alice, but sometimes she could be a bit...difficult. Especially when she didn't have her way immediately. In this way she really resembled her 'younger brother' (Edward was neither younger nor her brother, well, not in the blood- related sense of the word at least). He, too, was painfully persistent when it came to defending his ideas.

During the last 3 months almost no day had passed, on which we hadn't discussed the issue of me becoming a vampire. And the nearer graduation came, the more often Edward let loose some casual remark on how painful the transformation would be and that it wouldn't be him, who would do the job of biting me, which was still a sore point of mine. Only because I wouldn't marry him... Even under the hot water I could feel my blood rising to my head, as I remembered his 'proposal'. I shuddered at the word.

Shoving the topic off my mind, I got out of the shower, rubbed myself dry and wrapped my body in the soft, white bathrobe, which bore my name on the breast- pocket. The robe had been a gift from Esme, which I hadn't been able to refuse, as it had been delivered together with a tight hug and a thrilled "Everyone in the family has one!". I had to admit that I was embarrisingly touched and felt a slight sense of pride whenever I got to wear it.

Feeling somewhat revived I climbed down the wide staircase. The complete Cullen-clan was assembled in the vast living room, or in Alice's case, in the kitchen and at entering the room a merry chorus of "Good Morning" greeted me.

"Morning.", I mumbled, as always I felt humbled by their perfection, but warmed by their openly displayed affection for me.

"So, what would you have for breakfast? Today.", Alice asked, before I could occupy my reserved space on the couch, next to Edward, the amusement obvious in her voice. My mouth twisted into a grin as well, as I remembered the morning after my first sleep-over in the Cullen residence two days ago.

I had entered the kitchen, still sleepy and somewhat troubled by my first encounter with the nightmare, and nearly had a heart- attack as I saw what awaited me there:

The dining table, usually vacant and rarely used (and if, then not for the actual purpose), was almost bending under loads of all varieties of food which, in some country or the other, could be served as breakfast. My eyes wandered over doughnuts and pancakes with all kinds of toppings, past sausages and eggs and stopped at a selection of cornflakes. Why on earth would someone voluntarily eat cornflakes, if they could have pancakes for breakfast?

As if he indeed _could _read my thoughts, Edward had appeared next to me and explained at my incredulous look "Just for the case you don't feel like grizzly or mountain lion, Alice thought it proper to offer you some rats as well." I laughed, especially because Alice looked slightly offended at his remark, as she didn't get the insider.

"I see. But I am fine with mountain lion or grizzly. However I think my stomach is not fit for eating the whole stock on this planet."

Edward grinned my crooked smile and raised one eyebrow. "Not today, but maybe tomorrow."

Well, I had been working on that goal for a grand total of three days now and not only for breakfast. But the load didn't seem to get any smaller. I sighed, readying myself for another food-orgy and made my way to the kitchen, where Alice waited for my order.

"I can help myself, you know. You don't have to treat me. I mean, you already bought this whole bunch of food just for me!"

"Well, as it is, not only for you, but for me as well.", Alice grinned at my confused expression. "I doubt my brother would be too happy if you were to starve. And as he was so oblivious to your taste in food, I had no choice but to buy anything that came to my mind."

"As if knowing her taste would have held you back!", came a muttered remark from the living room. While everybody else almost choked with laughter, Alice glowered at Jasper, who somehow managed to maintain a straight face.

"Go on, Jasper, laugh away. There will come a time, when you will regret what you just said." At Alice's threat Jasper swallowed visibly. Alice wasn't to be trifled with. But as she proudly added "And by the way: All breads, cakes and pastries were twenty percent off!", not even Jasper could keep his poker- face.


End file.
